Ginny Newman
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1977–80, 1993–99, 2003, 2010, 2013 | first = June 30, 1977 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = Psychiatrist | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Gregory Hawkins (1965–93, div) | partner = | romances = Bradley Woods | father = | mother = Janine | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Dexter Hawkins Troy Jackson | daughters = April Hawkins | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = EJ Wyatt D.J. Hawkins | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Elaine Maureen Hawkins Storylines 1977–80 In the summer of 1977, Elaine is introduced as the tough as nails and classy first lady of Saint Timothy's Church. She is the wife of Pastor Gregory Hawkins. Their church is thriving and Elaine enjoys the luxuries of being the devoted first lady. All is going well until the mysterious Cassie Winograd joins the congregation. As usual with new members, Elaine welcomes Cassie with open arms and shows her the ropes. Cassie and Elaine serve on the kitchen staff together. However, Gregory quickly disapproves of their budding friendship and encourages his wife to start working again thinking she needs something of her own besides the church. Elaine rejects the idea until she learns Cassie is looking for a therapist and decides to help and give her a discount sessions because Cassie is struggling to make ends meet raising her son Jeremy as a single mother. Elaine convinces Cassie to keep their meetings from Gregory knowing her husband won't approve. During one of their sessions, Elaine is shocked when Cassie reveals that her son was conceived during an affair during her abusive marriage. Cassie to pack up their two children and leave her husband but he found out and attacked her leaving her brutally beaten on the side of the road. In February 1978, Gregory discovers the sessions and orders Elaine to give the case to another colleague. When she refuses, Gregory pays Elaine to leave town leaving Elaine furious. Elaine goes into a deep depression and starts neglecting her duties at home, at the church and at work leading to her being suspended from the hospital staff. In the summer of 1978, in a fit of anger, Elaine abandons her 8 year old Dexter and 4 year old daughter April at the local park. Fortunately, her teenage niece Livvie Hawkins sees the kids and brings them home. Gregory hires a 24 hour doctor to keep his wife sedated so she doesn't put herself or the children in danger again. In January 1979, Cassie resurfaces and Elaine wants to resume their friendship in secret. One of their secret meetings ends in tragedy when Elaine realizes that Gregory and Cassie were once lovers. Elaine snaps on Cassie and stabs her with a letter opener in May 1979. Fortunately, Gregory finds them in time and gets both women help. He then orders Cassie to leave town while he tries to rebuild his marriage. Elaine becomes very territorial and distrustful of choir vocalist Victoria Grayson when Gregory takes a liking to her following her divorce. Vicki even starts taking over some of Elaine's duties at the church. Vicki tries to assure Elaine that she is not interested at all in the married Gregory. Elaine's attempts to sabotage and humiliate Vicki force her to leave the church. During the summer of 1979, Elaine now taking her antidepressants regains control of her life and returns to work and the church. After Livvie accidentally knocks the rest of Elaine's medication down the sink, Elaine believing she doesn't need the medication doesn't say anything. Shortly after Christmas, she begins hearing voices and even begins seeing the ghost of her dead mother Janine who committed suicide when she a child -- which Elaine witnessed. In February 1980, Elaine tries to hang herself at the church in the same manor in which her mother died. Fortunately, Greg, Vicki and Livvie find her in time. Realizing Elaine has completely lost touch with reality, Gregory makes the heart wrenching to have her committed. He eventually obtains a divorce from Elaine. 1993–99 In 1993, Cassie -- now known as Cassie Mitchell returns to town and starts visiting the now catatonic Elaine in the hospital. Cassie deeply regrets hurting Elaine. However, it is soon revealed that Elaine is completely aware of her surroundings but remains catatonic because the crooked sanitarium has been keeping her drugged in order to milk the Hawkins family of money. New patient Barbara Keating takes an interest in Elaine whom Elaine realizes is her ticket to freedom. Barbara discovers that Elaine is being drugged and pays someone to make sure Elaine is no longer drugged. Elaine slowly recovers, and when Barbara tries to escape, she is captured and scheduled for a lobotomy. Fortunately, Elaine escapes from her room and stops the procedure. Elaine and Barbara then hide out and Barbara starts a fire which allows for them to escape. Barbara and Elaine hide out in her ex-husband's mansion until Elaine recovers. In the spring of 1994, Elaine finally gets her revenge when she forces Cassie to admit under oath that she was married to murder victim Curtis Lane contradicting Cassie's previous claims that she didn't know him and invalidating her marriage to the wealthy Kristos Kiriakis. In April 1994 during a dinner party, Elaine humiliates Gregory and Cassie again by announcing that he forged her signature on their divorce papers years ago making his marriage to Vicki illegal and that Cassie and Greg had an affair which that Cassie's son Jeremy. In the summer of 1994, Elaine is horrified when her past comes back to haunt her when the remains of her former lover Bradley Woods are uncovered. When Edward Queen is arrested for Bradley's murder, Elaine is forced to admit her affair with Bradley under oath. Unable to deal with her past, Elaine resorts to prescription drugs to cope. 2003–13 References External links